Need You Now
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now


**Need You Now**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Summary: it's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now

Warning: OOCness, non-canon compliant

Disclaimer: obviously, Harry Potter is not written by me. If it were, it would be so lame, that this fandom would be non-existent. And I would be off writing another book instead of fanfics

A/N: was going karaoke-ing with friends when I came across this song. I kept getting images in my head as I listened to the song so I decided to write something based on it. Now I know that I have been missing for a while now... yes, totally my bad. I've been busy and been distracted by new fandoms .

I saw the mini-fest coming up, however, and will try to participate =) not that it matters much, but I guess it'll be nice. For me.

**Need You Now**

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

"Good night, Draco," the nice elderly lady who owned the apothecary said to him with a wide smile as he cleaned up the cauldron he had been using. "I'll see you next week."

Draco couldn't help but smile back at her. She had been nothing but pleasant to her, and although she wasn't his mother, she was the closest he could come to, here in the land where he knew no one.

After he finished the clean up, he exited the apothecary and made his way to the nearest Apparition point before Apparating away to a small studio apartment he lived in. It wasn't the Manor, but it was good enough for him. Ever since the end of the war, he had moved out of the Manor with his mother, opting to live in a small bungalow at the outskirts of Wiltshire, close enough to reminisce but far enough not to live with the bad memories of what happened in there during Voldemort's reign of terror.

He opened the door and heaved a deep sigh at the darkness that greeted him. He felt along the wall for the light switch and smiled wryly as light filled the room, reminding him of how Muggle his lifestyle had become. He blamed it all on his boyfriend.

His smile fell from his face as he remembered his boyfriend—the one he had left behind because of his selfishness. He knew he had hurt him, the same way he had hurt his mother, by choosing to suddenly move to America, but he was sure that with time they would understand why he chose to leave.

Still, it didn't make it hurt any less.

He looked down at the wooden floor, littered with printed pictures of him and his boyfriend. He had placed the pictures there, all around his mattress, so he could sleep while being surrounded by the memories of the happy times he had experienced before he chose to leave his old life behind.

Toeing off his boots, he closed the front door and half-crawled to his mattress, flopping down as soon as he reached it and picked up a random picture from the mess he created. It was a picture of him having a picnic with his boyfriend when the weather was particularly nice.

The smile was back as he closed his eyes, remembering what happened that day—how his boyfriend had started a food fight with him, much to the chagrin of his mother who got her dress soiled by a wayward piece of blueberry pie, and relaxed his grip on the picture, listening as the picture fluttered down to rest on the wooden floor.

A lone tear made its way down his cheek.

_Reaching for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore_

His mobile phone, another proof of how Muggle his lifestyle had become, rang and he gracelessly scrambled for it. He never brought it to work because he worked closely with elderly wizards and witches, and just like Muggle elders, they weren't technologically savvy. He would rather not have to explain the workings of something he wasn't so sure of either.

He felt his heart sink when a name other than what he hoped for flashed on the screen. He picked the call nonetheless.

"Granger."

"Hermione, Draco. If you want to use my surname, at least use the correct one."

Draco rolled his eyes and he somehow knew the woman on the other side could sense it and was silently laughing at him. "Fine then, Weasley, what do you want?"

"How are you settling in so far?"

"Good," Draco answered. "The people are surprisingly nice. It's been busy as we always get a large order nearing Valentine's Day, both for conception and contraception potions."

Hermione chuckled. "Has he called you yet?"

"No," Draco said in defeat.

"Well, why don't you call him then?" Hermione suggested. "Maybe he's waiting for your call, just like you're waiting for his. Someone has to make the first move, no?"

"I suppose."

"Okay, go give him a call. I'll check up on you again tomorrow."

The call ended and Draco stared at the phone, contemplating whether or not he should call his boyfriend. It had been two months since he moved to America, and there were no contact between them. Draco had even thought that his boyfriend was angry at him and had broken up with him.

Then again, his boyfriend was too Gryffindor-ish for his own good, and he'd never break up with him without actually telling him.

_Another short of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

On the other side of the pond, in an area bordering Muggle London and the Wizarding World, one Harry Potter, previously known as the Boy-Who-Lived or the Saviour of the Wizarding World, sat on the floor of his empty apartment, a nearly empty bottle of whiskey sitting innocently beside him.

He poured himself another shot of the liquor and drank it, half wishing the burn down his throat would help take his mind off the greater pain in his chest.

Light footsteps were heard walking down the corridor towards his flat and Harry perked up before he deflated again as the footsteps continued past his flat to who knew where. With a sigh, he poured himself yet another shot of whiskey and drank it in one go.

His boyfriend had been displeased with his drinking habit and tried to get him to stop. However, he knew Harry wouldn't stop even if he told him to, so he asked Harry to only drink when he really needed it to help with frustration.

He was sure he was frustrated enough to warrant a night of drinking. His boyfriend wouldn't be pleased to know he had been drinking almost every night for the past two weeks, but it was partly his fault anyway, so there.

He hadn't gone to work for the past week, opting instead to sit by himself in his flat, staring forlornly at the door and wishing it would open to reveal the one he had longed to see. He knew it was nearly impossible, yet he kept hoping.

Another set of footsteps walked down the corridor, but it was heavy and he knew instantly that it wasn't his boyfriend. The door opened to reveal his best friend, his red hair contrasting against the moonlight spilling inside from behind him.

"Hey mate," Ron greeted as he walked over to Harry. He picked up the nearly empty bottle and scrunched his nose in distaste. "How do you think he'll react if he knows you've been drinking like an alcoholic?"

"Not well," Harry said with a wry grin. "Why are you here?"

"Robards is having an apoplectic fit," Ron said easily, sitting down on the couch. "You've missed out on a lot of cases, you know."

"I know."

Ron sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees to brace himself. "If you're going to do this anyway, why don't you just go after him?"

"I can't leave the people here," Harry said. "It's not that easy."

"Mate," Ron spoke up again, and his voice was grave that Harry knew it meant trouble. The boisterous and sometimes reckless redhead wasn't serious unless the situation truly called for it. "You have left us already."

And Harry knew it was the truth.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

Draco sat on his mattress, scrolling down the contacts in his phone to find his boyfriend's name. It wasn't a hard feat to do as his contacts didn't have many names in it.

He hesitated for a second before finally pressing the dial button. As he watched the screen change to show a call in progress, and as he waited for the dial tone so he knew the call had connected, he wondered if his boyfriend ever thought of him during the two months they had been apart, or if he had gone through his daily routine like usual, as if nothing has changed.

_For me it happens all the time_

"I'm an idiot, aren't I?" Harry asked mostly to himself although Ron still nodded his agreement. "I should have known this would happen... that I wouldn't be able to—"

"Be normal?" Ron asked with a grin. "Everyone has been an idiot in love, mate. You're hardly the first one."

Harry grinned sheepishly at him. "And hopefully not the last one."

Ron laughed and thumped his back. "Missing your boyfriend is not a wrong thing to do."

"Do you think—" Harry paused for a bit, "do you think he misses me?"

Ron offered him a grin. "He's an idiot in love too."

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

The dial tone had barely sounded once before the call was picked up and Draco heard a crash. He involuntarily winced and hoped his idiot of a boyfriend hadn't hurt himself.

"Harry?" he called uncertainly.

"_Draco. I—uh, it's nice to hear from you."_

Draco smiled despite himself. "It's... I miss you too."

It was against the Malfoy pride and tradition to show a vulnerable side to anyone, but it was late at night and he was missing his boyfriend terribly, so he thought he could be excepted from the rule just this once.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

His mobile rang and he wasn't sure whether he dived or Apparated to it. Ron's head snapped to the right to follow his movement and he feared Ron might suffer from a whiplash.

"Draco. I—uh, it's nice to hear from you."

His voice was nearly reverent as he picked the call up and placed the phone against his ear, while rubbing his hip where it had hit the side of the table he collided into. Diving, then, not Apparating.

If Ron wasn't there, he would have done a little jig all around the living room when Draco admitted that he missed Harry. It was a really rare occasion and so he treasured it whenever it happened.

This was another moment for the Pensieve, then.

"So, how are you doing there?"

"_Oh, Mrs. Redwood is a pleasant woman. She's like the grandmother I never had. It's been great working for her."_

"I'm glad they're treating you right."

"_Stop being such a sap, Potter."_

"Only for you, Draco."

"_There you go being sappy on me again. Harry, are you drunk? Why are you slurring?"_

"Only a little," Harry said quickly, not wanting to incur his boyfriend's wrath.

_And I don't know how I can do without_

The idle chatter continued on for half an hour and Harry only realised midway that Ron had left his flat, probably not wanting to impose himself on such a private moment, or not wanting to be bored out of his mind while the two talked and ignored him.

"I miss you too, so much," Harry said after a while. "It's been hell here without you."

"_Oh I'm sure Pansy is not that bad. She won't appreciate being compared to Hades."_

Harry laughed. "You're a prat."

"_I've missed you. Why haven't you called?"_

"You never told me your new number."

"_My what?"_

Harry smiled indulgently and began explaining the concept of SIM cards to Draco. He was embarrassed to know that Harry didn't contact him because he didn't want to, but rather because he couldn't due to Draco's ignorance.

"How much longer are you going to stay there?" Harry asked softly, and they both knew the true question being asked: "when are you coming back?"

"_I don't know. As long as needed, I suppose."_

"How am I supposed to cope being so far away from you?"

"_I never asked you to, Harry."_

To anyone else, it could have been a statement that led to a breakup.

But Harry wasn't _anyone else_.

_I just need you now_

Draco hung up when he heard the crack of Apparition and turned to smile at the figure now standing in front of him.

"You know the Prophet is going to have a field day when they find out you just Apparated all the way to a new continent like that."

"I don't care," Harry said as he pulled Draco close and held him tight. "I need you. That's all I care about."

Draco allowed himself to be held close for a minute, just cherishing the fact that he was loved, before he wrapped his arms around Harry and whispered back, "I need you too."

**End Story**

I based the PoV switching based on who was singing the song at that moment. The first verse is mostly sung by the girl, so it's all Draco. The second is mostly by the guy, so it's mostly Harry =P

Ugh... I haven't written properly for so long that I feel like my skills are really rusty now. Need to pick it up.

Hope you enjoyed that :D if you do, do leave a comment coz I'm a comment whore :P


End file.
